edfandomcom-20200215-history
See No Ed
"See No Ed" is the 2nd episode of Season 4 and the 79th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds are nowhere to be seen and Kevin freaks out and thinks that the Eds are plotting an attack on him and the others through scam. Plot Kevin is showing off his skateboard in the Lane while the rest of the Kids watch in awe. Rolf's decision to join Kevin while he was aloft on his skateboard may not have been the brightest decision, and down the goes! Rolf crashes into the ramp, while Kevin pulls his bike out of nowhere landing safely and swiftly. Jonny, who's hoping to have a turn, gets the skateboard pulled out from under him by Sarah, leaving him to fall onto the ramp. Before Jimmy can have his turn, Kevin makes sure that they know to be quick before the Eds show up to ruin their merriment. Jonny claims that the Eds were nowhere to be seen at the Playground, the Creek, the Junkyard or the Sewers. The other kids acknowledge the fact that the Eds seemed to have disappeared, so Jimmy decides that it's time for a party at his house! At Jimmy's House, the party is just beginning in the backyard. Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy are all playing "pin the tail on the Eddy" and Kevin and Rolf are messing with raisins in cookies. Kevin has a suspicion that the Eds are up to something, but Rolf is quick to deny this. Jonny meanwhile has found something in the drink cooler; a monkey mask! Sarah thinks it's just one of Ed's "stupid" drawings, and Jimmy wants everyone to relax and have some cookies. Of course, sticking your hand into the cookie box doesn't always go as planned. Jimmy's found a rubber glove with wool stuck to it that he claims is a "monkey hand". Kevin thinks that this has something to do with the Eds. But does it? A search of the Eds' homes proves fruitless and Jonny hasn't seen them at the dump or sewers either. So where are they? Well, they're obviously up to no good that's for sure and if only paranoid Kevin could prove it, then he'd be able to relax and have fun. A trail of masks, gloves, and banana peels finally brings the kids to the gates of "Chimp Wurld" where, ignoring Kevin's advice, they all pile in for some simian fun and are soon swinging from the vines, climbing into the tree houses, and generally running amok. Kevin can only watch in horror as one by one they all fall victim to faulty workmanship, his nerves are in shreds - he just knows the Eds have got his number so why prolong the torment? It's enough to make him scream. So where are the Eds then? Not so very far away, in fact, and not terribly happy either because Ed's lost his monkey mask, Eddy's lost his temper, and Edd's about to lose something very close to him, his underwear… oh my! Memorable Quotes *'Kevin': on skateboard "Don't try this at home kids!" Rolf: "This would be impossible as Rolf would hit the ceiling." Nazz: "He (Kevin) always makes it look easy." ---- *'Rolf': "Kevin! Assist Rolf." onto Kevin's skateboard and slides him off "Tell Rolf the secrets of this cross-straight board." Jonny: watching "Oh boy! Rolf's clueless!" Kevin: next to Rolf "Don't sweat it, Rolf. Whatcha' don't know-" the helmet on Rolf's head "-won't hurt cha'!" ---- *'Jimmy': "Do you think I'll kick butt, Sarah?" ---- *'Kevin': "Come out, Eddy, so I can pound you!" on a banana peel and falls on his back "Man, that's old." ---- *'Kevin': by Chimp Wurld "What'd I tell ya? Monkey see - monkey gets ripped off." ---- *'Kevin': "I've got a bad feeling in my gut about this Rolf." Rolf: "Shall Rolf rub Kevin's belly with the oils of fermented figs?" Kevin: "…What?" ---- *'Rolf': underneath a pile of bananas "Kevin! The weight of the bananas are crushing Rolf's apples!" ---- *'Eddy': taking off his clothes and looking for the missing chimp parts "Ah, quit your griping! Keep looking!" Ed: a banana "Banana?" Eddy: the banana off Ed's hand "Cut it out, Ed! I'm looking over there!" Ed: two bananas up his nostrils "Buy one, get one free!" Edd: and panicking while covering himself naked "Eddy! I can't find my underwear!" Trivia/Goofs *This is the second time Eddy is seen naked. The first time is in Pop Goes the Ed. The third time is in The Good, The Bad and The Ed. *Kevin is revealed to be paranoid of the Eds in this episode. The second time was "This Won't Hurt an Ed". *The A.K.A cartoon logo at the end of this episode is from Season 3. *What happened to the kids: **'Jonny & Plank': Tied up in rope, dangling (complained "My head's gonna explode!) **'Nazz': Head caught in tire; in her underwear (and it turns out to be boxers) **'Rolf': Piled by bananas and unable to move **'Sarah & Jimmy': Hung on for dear life after the bridge broke **'Kevin': Nothing, he was free from danger, but didn't rescue the kids to find the Eds or to hide. However, as the Eds make their appearance, Kevin is heard screaming, possibly indicating that he was caught in a trap and possibly got severely injured, or met with unfortunate fate. *When the kids arrive at Chimp World, look closely at the sign. It is incorrectly spelled "Chimp Wurld", which is strange as Double D would always correct spelling errors. However, there are some notable error in the past like "Ed's Pet Boutick". *Jimmy and Sarah were not on the skateboard ramp at first, but suddenly appeared once Jonny attempted to begin his turn. *After Kevin destroys the ticket station, he hears Nazz yodeling. However, his head turns opposite from where Nazz is present. *This is the first episode where the Eds disappeared and are not seen until near the end of an episode. The second is in the episode "I Am Curious Ed." *A sign called Chimp Wurld is seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures in Level 4: Ed on Arrival. *Rolf is shown to be extremely strong in several episodes. Why couldn't he have lifted the bananas off of him? Possibly only his strength depends the emotion he's currently at. *Before Jonny attempts to try out Kevin's skateboard, for a brief second as Sarah snatches it away from him, the black stripe on Kevin's skateboard appears noticeably thinner. *After Rolf gets up to talk to Kevin after removing the raisins from Jimmy's cookies, his bucket of raisins disappears suddenly but later, the bucket reappears. *Nazz and Eddy are shown in boxers in this episode. **This is also the first time Nazz was seen in her underwear. *This is the second time an Ed, Edd n Eddy scam had a 50¢ price admission, the first was in the episode "Ed or Tails" and the third time was "The Day the Ed Stood Still." Usually, Eddy only sets the prices for scams 25 cents only. *The phrase, "What'd I tell ya" is spoken at least three times in this episode. *Jimmy says to "Follow the yellow rind road" which is a reference to The Wizard of Oz. Kevin says a similar thing in the episode "Ready, Set, Ed." *Even though Ed and Eddy were only stripped to their underwear, Edd was stripped completely naked. *This is one of a number of the Ed's scams that injured or left the kids in an uneasy situation. *The Kankers were absent in this episode. *Kevin is good at handling and executing good, yet death defying and dangerous tricks on his skateboard besides his bike. *It is shown that Rolf does not know how to ride a skateboard. *This is the second time Double D was naked, but off-screen and claimed he can't find his underwear. *'Kevin': "What'd I tell ya? Monkey see, monkey gets ripped off." A reference to a phrase "Monkey see, monkey do." See Also *Chimp World Video zEoUXJb3hN8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4